kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erebus
Erebus is a character created by Taylor Gorrell for Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels. The God of Darkness from the Synthetic dimension, he was the sole survivor of the Divine Massacre who infiltrated the Synthetics and started gaining power. He accompanied them on their invasion in disguise, in search of a way to counteract their regime. Appearance Erebus's true form is that of a 20-year-old man with spiky and wild black hair, green eyes with black scleras, and pale skin. He is the same height as Palutena. Erebus is dressed in an extravagant tunic, predominantly black, purple, and dark red, covered with silver, gold, and sapphire. A silver armlet is on his right wrist with a black gem within it, and a silver armored gauntlet is over his left hand. His boots appear to be part of his tunic. A black cape flows behind him. In his Synthetic Angel disguise, he appears as a man in his mid-late-50s or 60s, having graying hair and black sharp-feathered wings. He wears a Synthetic Angel outfit colored black and accented with silver. Personality Erebus is somewhat big-headed and irritable, yet civil and able to have normal conversations and join in with the banter the series is known for. He has respect for the opposite sex and usually keeps any snark and jabs reserved for male characters, though he will mess with female characters from time to time. He appears shaken by the wars that Pit has gone through (having played Uprising), feeling that the duty of a god is to lead and guide, not simply terminate problems. However, beneath his playful demeanor lies a tortured heart. As the sole survivor of the Divine Massacre, Erebus feels alone and without true support, only having his shadows to back him up. Broken by the loss of everyone he held dear, he wants nothing more than to find a way to revive his fallen comrades and put an end to the soulless regime of the Synthetics, and their drastic actions has given him a hatred of them that scares him. Biography Erebus was once one of the gods of the Synthetic Dimension, guiding humanity from the shadows. However, when humanity evolved enough to become the Synthetic Angels, Erebus found himself under fire from their anti-divinity weapons, unable to warn his fellow gods and forced to hide. In the end, all of his comrades and loved ones were killed, leaving Erebus the sole god in the land. Wandering lost, broken, and hunted in the Synthetic dimension, he resolved himself to finding a way to revive everyone he lost and take down the Synthetics, but he couldn't do it himself. Taking on a disguise as a Synthetic Angel named "Kuros", and was accepted into their ranks, rising quickly to become an advisor to the leader, Parshath. While in disguise, Erebus searched dimensions in search of someone who could defeat Parshath, eventually finding Pit. At the time of the game, Erebus tells Parshath of Pit's dimension and how the gods still exist, leading to Parshath ordering the invasion, with Erebus hoping that Pit will be able to defeat him. Erebus (as Kuros) is often seen with Parshath, and is even fought in his disguise once by Trip. Abilities As the God of Darkness, Erebus has control over powerful dark energy, which he can manifest in several different attacks. His cape can split into multiple shadowy arms to attack opponents. Erebus prefers to get up close to attack. In his disguise as Kuros, he is most proficient with Staff weapons, staying away from Trip and blasting him. Category:Character Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:God Category:Male